Hope in the Nightmares
by ForeverAReader17
Summary: It's hard to get over the war and the memories of the ones who have died fighting for a better tomorrow. It's even harder when every night you relive the past. But Percy will always be there for Annabeth. She fights with the nightmares, but she finds a light in the dark. A hope in the nightmares.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus series**

 **A/N:** **Shout out to my little genius BlackFlower MistyClan who has helped me. Go and check her amazing fanfics, you won't be disappointed**. **This is the first time I write a fanfiction so** **please give me a honest review**. **Also, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes**

It was a late and warm summer night and Annabeth has just returned from her date with Percy. They had a picnic under the moonlight and then they stargazed for the next few hours.

Now, Annabeth was in her room, trying to fall asleep, but she was scared to do so. She was scared she'll have a nightmare again.

Every night they appear and take over her mind. Sometimes they show her memories, painfull, dark and desperate memories. Other times they showed her inventions of her family being murdered with cold blood. Camp Half-Blood, her home, going down in flames with all her friends caught in there. Percy, the only person she could not live without, dying in her helpless hands.

At first her family would get really scared and wake her up saying that she was screaming and crying their names and she would have to tell them that she was fine and it was just a nightmare. That everything was fine and she was going to be okay. _What a lie!_ Annabeh thought everytime she said that. But after a few weeks they weren't hurrying in her room anymore because they understood why she was crying.

The worst nightmares were the ones about losing Percy.

She loved her Seaweed Brain with all her soul. The grew up together. They went through so many battles and so many quests together. Annabeth could never forget the first time they truly talked and she opened up to him. They were only 12 at that time, but that was only the begining.

When they were 13 she cryed on his shoulder after what she saw an illusion of her mother and father back together and happy just as in the good old days... the good old days... the good old days that never existed and were nothing more than her imagination. After she saw an illusion of Luke, the boy that betrayed everybody five years later after saving her from the streets and taking her safe to Camp-Half Blood. After seeing all of that Percy was there for her and held her close.

Then she was kidnapped by a monster and forced to hold the sky or see her long lost Luke die. But Percy didn't believe she was dead not even for a second and he resqued her.

And this is just a little part of all they've been through. Their adventures have had continued and had became more and more deadly as they grew up, but they were always at each other side and this made their relationship stronger.

Right from the start, right from the moment they met, Annabeth knew Percy was going to be a part of her life. She just didn't know how big that part will be.

Annabeth set up in bed and turned on the lamp. She realised she wasn't going to fall asleep too soon so she grabbed a photo of her and her boyfriend, taken sometime after The Second Titan War.

As she watched the picture more and more, Annabeth realised they didn't have so many scars, they didn't look so exhausted, so broken.

They were different people.

People who thought that in the end everything will be okay. That after defeating a big, big wave of pain, of fear, of hopelessness, of death and despair and darkness and the list could go on and on and on! They thought that after defeating this big wave they would win the whole battle and everything will be okay.

The truth? Nothing will _ever_ be okay again. That _wav_ _e_? That _first_ wave was _nothing_ compared to what was waiting for them. If there would have been words to express what they've gone through even the most fearless creatures would tremble at the sound.

They would wake up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat after an extremely horrible realistic nightmare. They would hear or see or smell something that would remember them about the darkest of times and panic thinking that all the people they loved were going to be killed because somebody wanted infinite power.

And all they could do was learn to live with it. They would hold each other after being waken up by screaming and crying and begging for mercy thinking the nightmare was real. The worst part was that all the nightmares they had were real and they had lived it.

Saying that everything was going to be okay was just a lie told with good intentions, with the purpose to comfort people already too broken and far away from still believing what they were told.

The fight itself was over, but they still had to deal with the memories. Dark, painfull and hopeless memories. Of course, it was a lot better now that the war was over and it will be even more better after a couple of years, but those kind of memories don't fade that easily.

Annabeth guessed they had to learn to live with it. To wear pain like the greatest piece of jewelery as they walk. But they didn't have to go through all of this alone. They had their friends, families and lovers.

Annabeth had Percy and she knew he was always going to be with her when she needed him. She was always going to be there when he needed her.

Looking at the photo she realised that she was wrong thinking that Percy will be a part of her life. He was her _whole life_.

With that thought in her mind she turned off the light and lied in her bed. With the photo still in her hands, she fell asleep immediately.

That night was the first time since what felt like forever when she didn't have a nightmare. Instead, she dreamed about a better future for her and Percy. It was time the nightmares made room for some beautiful dreams.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading until the end! I hoped you liked it and don't forget that I love reviews, doesn't matter if they're possitives or negatives.**


End file.
